priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10 - Autumn-Colored Lovely Live
Autumn-Colored Lovely Live is the 10th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on September 6th, 2014. Plot Kuma doesn't think that Laala or Mirei are good enough to compete with Sophie so he tells them that they need to win their next tournament. Meanwhile, Eiko's tennis rival, Love Tochiotome is too afraid to enter PriPara due to her low self-esteem. Can Laala and Mirei help Love while reaching for the top? Summary Laala has just finished filling Mirei and Kuma in on the secrets of Sophie in one of the rooms. They are surprised by the information when Mirei realizes how valuable Sophie would be on their side, while Kuma claims she would be too difficult to handle. Annoyed by his remark, Laala insists that the real Sophie isn't useless and they bicker until Mirei yells at them. Elsewhere, Sophie recalls Laala's offer to join her unit. That evening she observes Laala's friend ticket and thinks about her small accomplishment of doing something on her own. In her desire to try harder, she decides to try to become more independent. The following day Gloria is collecting a new set of PriTickets with the second term of the school year starting. She is quite happy, but she finds herself distracted when Laala reminds her of the delicious food from Papa's Pasta. Only for a moment though; when she is suddenly convinced she smells PriTickets on Laala and tries to get them. Nao is able to distract her quickly after, claiming she spotted some nearby only to state it was actually a cloud and run off for cleaning duty. Laala hands over her bag but no PriTickets are found inside, as she hid them elsewhere, and Gloria gives her permission to leave. At Prism Stone Laala quickly changes and heads into PriPara, where, to her surprise she is informed that Sophie wants to team up with them. Kuma is equally surprised- but he isn't looking forward to seeing Usagi, as he would be part of the package, so he comes up with a condition and announces that if they can't work together well, they will disband. But before then the girls need to prove themselves to him, and eager to get to work, Kuma enters Mirei and Laala in the upcoming Autumn Color Girls Live, which is being sponsored by ParaBou, a big cosmetics company. The winners will be the image girls of ParaBou's new Autumn-themed lipsticks. It would be great publicity if they win, and it will prove to him that they can handle it. But if they fail then he will be choosing whoever he sees fit as their partner. With that, Kuma suggests they get some new outfits while he prepares for his upcoming hibernation. The girls do not understand at first, but they decide to go and study the season of Autumn to get some ideas. Back at home, the girls head to the library and try to steady up on it with some reading. But after Laala falls asleep they try to take some inspiration from art, until Laala eats the display. They move onto their third idea and head out to try playing some sports, but they are under stress with their performance being that night and they have no ideas as of yet. Mirei claims that she needs to finish processing all of her ideas while Laala panics, but they are distracted when Eiko approaches to greet them. She is joined by Love, her previous rival and now good friend, and together the four sit down. Eiko explains how she befriended Love after their last match, and now they train together. Love explains how important a good rival can be, and Eiko admits that she used to think Love was scary until she got to know her. As it turns out she's actually very shy, and pretty cute. Love is flustered by Eiko's words and gets up to rapidly practice her tennis swings; which Eiko claims to be normal after seeing the startled Mirei and Laala. With that, Eiko goes on to bring up that Love has never been to PriPara before. Love admits that it mainly has to do with her body image, and how she would feel like an outsider there if she tried to go in. Eiko is sure that Laala would be the right person to help give Love the push she needs to join them, and Laala, delighted by the vote of confidence tries to explain how she used to feel regarding her loud voice and how it made her never want to sing. But after going to PriPara, she grew to love her voice and she's become a well-loved Idol, so now she has more confidence. In PriPara everyone feels happier, and she suggests they head over at that moment. At Prism Stone, they push the hesitant Love inside and approach Meganee to explain that it's her first time. Meganee is happy with this and agrees to pick out a nice outfit for her after complimenting Love's body proportions after scanning the PriTicket. She decides on the brand and registers Love's default outfit, then sends the four girls to the Shop Gate. Love is stunned by her suddenly different appearance. Mirei, Laala, and Eiko compliment her lovely new appearance, and soon Love begins to feel a little more confident. They head into the town, where her tall and stylish appearance is quick to draw attention her way. She introduces herself as Cool Lovely, which makes the girls continue to fawn over her, only to be joined by the infatuated Kuma. His flirtatious behavior causes Laala, Mirei, and Eiko annoyance, though Love is very flattered by the attention and accidentally sends him flying when she hits him in her flustered state. This impresses all of the other girls, and suddenly Mirei and Laala appear to have become inspired for their Live. They thank a clueless Love for her help and leave for the performance area, where they explain their ideas and change into their brand new Autumn Coords and perform on stage. As their performance goes on, a hesitant Sophie slowly exits from her home and takes off. She wants to head to PriPara on her own, but during the trip she gets distracted. She takes a nap, helps an elderly woman cross the street, gets followed by a cat, walks on a line, runs into a structure, and eventually realizes she has gotten lost. A couple passes by while remarking that she resembles the Idol Sophie, but she thinks nothing of it. Soon she finds herself too tired to continue and lays down for a rest when her Fan Club quickly locate her and try to determine why she left on her own. In PriPara the four friends exchange their Friend Tickets. It is then revealed that Mirei and Laala have won the Live, and for promotional pictures they put on their lipsticks and begin to pose. Cosmo and Usagi confront Sophie and she explains her desire to come to PriPara on her own. Usagi tells her not to bother since she only has to do whatever they tell her, and Cosmo, seeing her reaction suggests they left Sophie rest for a while. They start to leave, only for Usagi to stop and bring up that he picked out her teammates for the Sparkling Future Idol Live. Sophie is stunned, but they take off before she can say anything. Laala and Mirei head over to Sophie's room with a present in hand, a box of a fresh varieties of Pickled Plum. They knock on the door and hand her the present. She is surprised even further, but she has them take it back, along with Laala's friend ticket before shutting the door on them. Laala and Mirei are shocked and confused and they wonder what made her suddenly change her mind as the episode ends. Character Appearance *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Eiko *Nao *Non Manaka *Cosmos Hojo *Kuma *Usagi *Sophie's Fan Club *Gloria Ookanada * Love Tochiotome Major Events *Sophie gives back Laala's Friends Ticket after Usagi announces that he's already chosen Sophie's partners for the Sparkling Grand Prix (キラキラグランプリ Kirakira Guran Puri). *Love Tochiotome goes to PriPara for the first time. Trivia *A coord from Holic Trick, the Lunatic Moon Coord, is briefly featured in this episode. * This is the first episode showing a traded Friends Ticket being returned. * In this episode, when Mirei and Laala cyalume changes, their aura is shown as a maple leaf. Videos Awards arc.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Anime Arc (Episode 5 - 13) Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner